User blog:WildLoner/MountainClan
Thread:17358 MountainClan '''is a lonely clan who lives in moutain pine forest. Description MoutainClan cats are swift, sleek, smooth but has got strong muscles, who are bigger at other cats, and smaller at other. Their fangs and claws are sharp and long. They are usually medium or big, but small aren't impossible. Half of them has got long fur, half short but very thick, and few hasn't got fur. Their fur color can be in any range and hue in natural cat fur's color. Their eye colour can be from blue-green, blue, green, yellow, orange, amber, purple, purplish-pink, orange-red and rare pale eyes. Hardly ever in this clan borns albinoses. Personality Cats from this clan is very connected with StarClan. They are brave intelligent, swift, and honest. Techniques and Abilities They can jump very high and far, they can climb on the rocks, and they are fast runners. They are weaker than ThunderClan or ShadowClan, but they are more agile and enemy often fails. Their tactic is silently creeping after the prey, and jumping on them, snapping and breaking prey's spine. When they are hunting on bigger prey, like young goats, they are doing circle around them and they attacks animal. Prey They are hunting on crows, ravens, mouses, voles, rats, and rarely pheasants, young goats, snakes and bigger lizards. File:3efbr567e.png|Mountains look File:Ertyuio345678.png|Forest look File:S54trffg.jpg|Caves look |-| History = It was started when Diamondflight lonely walking over the world, and she wanted to have a clan. Not like ThunderClan or other of five clans. She wanted to have a big group, with leader, deputy and medicine cat. She, on her great jounery found her friends: loners named Elcipse, Lunar, Ray, Celestial and Cerulean, kittypets named Kaia, Helene, Pig and Quince. With Elcipse's help she found band of rogues, and cats in them named Debhra, Fux, Bambo, Ember, Sol, Dragon and youngest Happy. They agreed to join their group. All of these cats created clan named MoutainClan. |-| Camp and teritory = They are living in pine forest, around them are moutains and caves with vines hanging from them. When it's falling night, Silverpelt are shining bright on sky and fireflies is glowing in the forest and caves. These cats names it "StarClan Glowing". This isn't very long way for cats, who wants to visit them, but it isn't short way too. Camp are surrounded with rocks and pines, and there are fireflies flying in them. '''Leader's den Leader's den is a small cave with small bushes around them. In this cave's is small pool and it's small nest from feathers, animal fur, grass and leaves. Medicine den Medicine den is a small cave, with pine clinging to them. Inside there are few nests for injured cats and larger nest for medicine cat Soul's den Like medicine and leader's dens, it's a small cave with nest created from grass, feathers, leafs and animal fur. There are long rockshelf with items on them. Warriors den This is circle of pines with lot of nests and pool in center of them. Roof is made from leafs and sticks. Apps den This den is a big rock with two fallen trees on them. Inside them is it's few nests. Nursey Nursey is an elipse of pines, stick walls, and rocks. Full floor is covered in feather, moss, and animal's pelts. Roof is made from sticks and leafs Elders den This den is copy of apps den but it's have pool in center of them Starstone This rock is dark gray, with pool next to them, and when it's falling night, fireflies are sitting on them. From this stone leader do clan meetings. |-| Traditions and Clan hierarchy = Leader Same as a normal clan's leader, with this opposite that they cannot have visions, but they can talk with them. They are leading clan. Deputy Same as a normal clan's deputy. They can tempoariliy lead clan when she-leader had kits. Medicine cat Same as a normal clan's med, but this cannot have visions. They are only for healing cats. Soul ''' This range is for telling prophecies, talking with StarClan, have visions. They are collectioning random items, f.e.: feathers, gems, plant leafs or petals, animal fur etc. because they are thinking this is for better connection with StarClan. They are mainly StarClan connection with clan. '''Warrior Same as a normal clan's warrior. Queen Unlike normal clan's queens, when kits has got 3 moons, they can go on patrols with them. Elder Same as a normal clan's elder. They are helping medicine cats and souls. Apprentice Same as a normal clan's app. They are becoming warriors when StarClan give vision to soul. Traditions Saving name - Leader When leader don't want to change suffix, he/she must go to the Moon Crystal - MoutainClan's version of Moonpool and Moonstone. Leader must ask StarClan for saving her/his suffix. StarClan can say: "Loyal name, you are good warrior with clear heart. You are ready to be a leader without a suffix -star." Or "You are loyal and brave warrior, name, but your heart isn't clear. You must have suffix -star. Probably when you will be a good leader, you can lead your clan with your orginal suffix?" Soul ceremony - Soul When random warrior or other clan member have a vision about StarClan cat who say: "Your spirit waits to help your clan, StarClan believe in your powers" She/he can go to leader and ask for soul ceremony. It's looks like that: "Ancestors, you choosen name for clan's soul. You can say that this cat is good for this role?" StarClan, like whisper, can say: "This cat will be good soul. We accepting him/her." or "No, he/she will be good as a normal clan cat." Dying cat reincarnation - all cats When clan cat is on death's border (or a while after death), soul can do ceremony. It looks like that: "I'm saying to powerful StarClan, we hear you, change time line and do this cat to be healtly/living" Dying cat's body will glow on ice blue, and cat will can stand. |-| Allegiances = ------------------------------------------------------- Leader: Diamondflight - black and white she-cat with bright azure eyes ------------------------------------------------------- Deputy: Dragonwing - dark gray she-cat with heterochromia ------------------------------------------------------- Medicine cat: Quincepetal - cream tom with long fur ------------------------------------------------------- Soul: Same who is the leader ------------------------------------------------------- Warriors: Sol - tabby golden she-cat with darker speckles Emberfoot - mottled brown, black, and ginger she-cat Lynxheart - huge brown tabby she-cat, former named Debhra Celestialspirit - silver she-cat with luminous, ice blue eyes Elcipsetail - black she-cat Pignose - huge-bulid, furless she-cat Woodstripe - dun tabby tom, former named Fux App,Pebblepaw Ceruleanfang - gray she-cat with white markings Rayclaw - golden-cream tom with brown paws Lunarmoon - gray she-cat with enormous eyes Crowpatch - black and white she-cat, former named Kaia Grayear - gray tom, former named Bambo App, Happypaw OPEN SLOTS ------------------------------------------------------- Apprentices: Happypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches Pebblepaw - dun tabby she-cat, fomerly named Helene OPEN SLOTS ------------------------------------------------------- Queens: Jadecloud - gray tabby she-cat with jade-green eyes (excepting Grayear's kits) ------------------------------------------------------- Kits: Peacookkit - gray she-kit with eyes coloured like at peacook's feather Hummingbirdkit - blue-gray she-kit with aqua blue eyes Stonekit - pale gray tom-kit ------------------------------------------------------- Elders: Goatpelt - white deaf tom with amber eyes ------------------------------------------------------- |-| Relationships = WindClan They are peacefully for them and they are in alliance. SkyClan They are neutral for them, and sometimes battles. ThunderClan They are positive tempered for them and they are in alliance like WindClan. RiverClan They are neutral for them, knows very little about them, but they are peacefully for them. ShadowClan Don't likes them, but doesn't hates. Category:Blog posts Category:Clans (Fanon)